User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 11
After Cuddles looked down during Petunia's death, dude, he then gets VERY mad!* Cuddles: *His head rises up!* >;(! GRRRRR! He killed Skunk! Why you little! *Cuddles turns his back, he turns his back so he even sees Snowers, turns out to be angry!* Snowers: >XD! *Laughs!* Seriously? What are you gonna do about it, Rabbit? Cry like a baby? HAH! HAH! HAH! Wut? *Cuddles suddenly KICKS Snowers right in the face up there!* OW! *Snowers fells on the tracks!* OOF! Cuddles: YOU killed Petunia! >:(, UGH! She was the prettiest girl i ever knew, ugh! *Stevie suddenly pops up from behind Cuddles, obviously climbed up there, too!* Stevie: Wait a minute! *Stevie is shrugging?* Who died now? :O? Snowers: >:/! So, you seriously thinks Pizza Hut is the best? Better then "Baguette Cafe?" Eh? Well, let's fight then, rabbit! GRAH! *Both of them starts to tackle each other, now!* Cuddles: HEY! Don't you even "DARE" to insult Pizza Hut, dude! They pay me every time i have been working there, you, lunatic! Snowers: Well, my cafe have a way better price then your crappy hut, hah! Cuddles: WELL! Pizza Hut have way better bread and drinks then your "Baguette Fatty!" *Both of them then rolls away from the tracks, and, Disco Bear is throwen away, ah, once, again!* Disco Bear: WOAH! OOF! *Hits the ground, as he have always done, always, dude!* *He then gets up!* UGH! That Monster Worm is even worse then how i have imagined it, even! *The Giant Worm then attempts to climb however the fence!* Uh-Oh! Narrator: And Cuddles and Snowers was still rolling around during the fight on the roller-coaster ride! *They are rolling as said and punching each other, and, jumping around during that, yeah!* Snowers: Well, ignore the bread then, dude, how about my "BAGUETTES?" Cuddles: Dude, baguettes ARE bread, you stupid fox! *They stops fighting!* ALRIGHT, THAT'S! IT! It's time to use a move from one of my video game heroes! Credit goes to "Sonic the Hedgehog" for owning this move, btw! ATTACK! *Cuddles used spin dash, now he looks like a yellow ball instead of blue, wow!* COME! ON! *Cuddles then hit Snowers!* Snowers: YEOW! >_:(, You asked for it, Rabbit! *JK, Cuddles continued! YAY!* GRAH! *Pants* <:(, Please, i need time-out, phew, pal! How the heck have you learned this, dude? Cuddles: *Is prepared to do it one last time!* COME-COME-ON-A! Snowers: >:), Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh! Cuddles: AND OFF YA GO, FOXY! *AS Cuddles was about to hit Snowers, unfortunately, Snowers is now prepared, he used his weapon like a baseball bat at Cuddles!* Snowers: HOME-RUN! >:D! *Hits away Cuddles with the weapon!* Cuddles: OOF! COME! ON-E! *Cuddles is almost falling down the slide, but, he is holding for his dear life!* *Cuddles looks behind himself, The Giant Worm is right under there, yup!* Uh-Oh! Snowers: >:), Well, well, well, well. Now when you are about to die, i ain't a fox, i am a freaking tanuki! Second, it looks like that Pizza Hut sucks, eh, Rabbit? HEH! And i won't even get paid for killing you! *Snowers does his evil laughter!* Cuddles: Ugh, why are you such a jerk? I am meant to be the jerk here, daw, man! UGH! Snowers: >:D, *About to hit Cuddles with the weapon, the angry tanuki is almost gonna do it!* So, what's your last words, Rabbit? Cuddles: COME! ON! Snowers: *Evil laughing again!* >XD! D::(, Taste the cart, mother-trucker! Snowers: O_O? HUH? WAAAAAH! :O! *Lumpy hits Snowers down!* DAAAAAAH! <:O! *The Giant Worm notices Snowers, The Giant Worm licks it's mouth!* Snowers: NOOOOOOO! >_